


[Podfic] Food of Love (the Eat It Up remix) by samyazaz

by fire_juggler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Five times Arthur got really turned on by Merlin's cooking, and one time Merlin discovered they share the kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Food of Love (the Eat It Up remix) by samyazaz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Food of Love (the Eat It Up remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464043) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Many thanks to samyazaz for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> Recorded for the "Kinky" square on my Podfic_Bingo card

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/food_of_love.mp3)

## Length:

00:27:39 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/food_of_love-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 26.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/food_of_love-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.4 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Chocolate Salty Balls by Isaac Hayes](https://youtu.be/isAXzsQFthQ)  
---|---


End file.
